Storage containers, such as storage tanks, vessels, conduits, and the like, can be utilized to store various fluids (e.g., oil, gas, etc.). The internal vapor pressure of these storage containers may vary based on various factors, such as, for example, the amount of fluid in the storage container, the temperature of the fluid in the storage container, the volatility of the fluid in the storage tank, and the temperature outside the storage container. Pressures above or below certain thresholds may, however, damage the storage container. For example, positive pressures or vacuum over-pressures may cause the storage container to collapse. Pressures above certain thresholds can also lead to excess emissions and product loss, while pressures below certain thresholds can compromise the quality of the fluid stored in the container (as this increases the likelihood that contaminants will be pulled in from the atmosphere).
Pressure vacuum relief valves, which are also known as breather vents, tank vents, and pressure vacuum release vents, can be installed on a storage container to relieve undesirably high or undesirably low pressures in the storage container that can occur as a result of any the above-noted factors. Pressure vacuum relief valves are, however, difficult to monitor because they are often installed on top of storage containers. As such, it can be difficult to assess whether a pressure vacuum relief valve, when installed on a storage container, is the appropriate size for that storage container and is operating properly. An incorrectly sized pressure vacuum relief valve will tend to be overactive (e.g., opening when it does not need to, opening and closing more frequently than necessary), and will likely wear out prematurely. An overactive pressure vacuum relief valve is also more likely to produce vapor emissions causing product loss and/or emissions that are odorous, explosive, and/or toxic, which are undesirable in view of various environmental regulations and may be potentially harmful to operators and other equipment.